The object of the present invention is a motor-driven scooter. In particular it finds application for practicing outdoor leisure activities or for trips over medium or long distances, in particular in an urban environment, for example within the scope of intermodality.
By intermodality, is meant the combination of different modes of transport, such as walking, cycling, scootering, metro, bus, . . . used on a single path.
Motor-driven scooters are known for which the power of the motor is controlled by a control unit actuated by the user.
Such a scooter is in particular proposed by document US 2002/170763, which describes a scooter including a frame, a front wheel and a rear wheel attached to the frame, a motor configured for driving the rear wheel into rotation, and a unit for controlling the motor.
By actuating the control unit, the user selects one of the predetermined powers of the motor, and subsequently the speed of the scooter.
Motor-driven scooters are also known for which the control unit includes a trigger for example positioned on the handlebar of the scooter.
By actuating the trigger, for example by pivoting it around the axis of the handlebar, the user modifies the power of the motor, in a similar way to the actuation of the control unit of a moped.
Nevertheless, such products do not satisfy the users who wish to benefit from assistance allowing reduction of muscular force for example in order to cover longer distances than with a usual scooter, while having the possibility of scootering in a traditional way, i.e. for example, by maintaining one foot on the frame of the scooter, while the other foot applies pulses on the ground. Further, such products do not allow automatic adaptation of the power of the motor to the forces exerted by the user.